


divine mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Humor, M/M, Nonsense, Oral Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets into Castiel's pants! Trouble is that he has no idea to do with what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	divine mystery

"What the _fuck is_   _that?"_ says Dean.

"It is a foreskin," says Castiel. "Most human males have them. Except Americans. I do not understand this."

Dean stares at it. It's like a sock, but for your dick. Some kind of dick sock.

"What do I do with it?"

He reaches out. Grasps it. Pushes it back. The head sticks out like, uh --well, Dean's trying not to think of turtles but he can't really help that. 

This is so fucking strange. 

But then Castiel hauls him up -- effortless, like Dean weighs less than a bag of chips -- and kisses him like he's eating him alive, teeth and tongue and all the fire in this universe or any other.

Dean sprawls back to his knees, ready this time. He grasps the dick sock firmly, pushes it back again, licks the red and seeping head. Castiel groans, low and hungry, and rocks his hips forward.

He alternates between mouthing gently at the head and long, slow laps down the shaft. The foreskin feels really strange: soft, silky sknthat gives under his mouth -- and when he lets it flop forward the purplish head vanishes again, winking behind the fold of flesh. 

He's just starting to  _really_ enjoy himself when Castiel cums in a hot gush over Dean's tongue. 

 

\--

 

"So," says Sam, not so long after, "what was it like?"

"Sex with an angel? It was really fucking strange. He's got a very strange dick."


End file.
